


Heros Need Help Too

by Oliver9345



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver9345/pseuds/Oliver9345
Summary: Even heros need help sometimes. Danger Zone discovers this when her nemesis shows up to her evil lair after being assaulted.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Heros Need Help Too

**Danger Zone wasn’t used to guests.** Or having anyone know where her secret evil lair was. So when the doorbell rang, it wasn’t too hard to believe she might be surprised. On her way to the door she wondered who it might be. The only people she actually spent any time with were other villains, but she also knew better than to let them know anything meaningful about her. They only really hung out together because there wasn’t anyone else around. 

The doorbell rang again. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m comin’,” she grumbled. She opened the door and her eyes widened. It took her a minute to recognise the woman in her civilian clothing. Standing before her was the city’s sole defender: Fang Girl. On second look she was barely even doing that. She was beaten, bruised, and bloody. There was a cut above her eyes that looked like it was hampering her vision. Her wrists were bruised. Her clothes were torn. 

“I didn’t know where else to go.” The words came out weakly as Danger Zone rushed forward to prevent her from falling. 

“Computer, prep the med-bay!” she called out after bringing the battered hero inside. Her mind whirled with questions. Who would do such a thing to her? Why did she come here? Who could have done this? How did she know where here was? How had this happened? Fang Girl was the strongest person she knew. If what she thought happened and reality were the same, then someone was going to die tonight. 

Fang Girl was only just barely responsive as she carried her bridal-style to the med bay, letting out something close to a whimper every time she was jostled slightly. The villain laid her down on the single bed there. 

“Computer, full medical scan. Tell me what happened.” A red beam of light moved across the fallen hero’s body. The read out appeared on Danger Zone’s wristband. 

> _ Heart rate weak.  _

_ >Blood shows traces of rohypnol.  _

_ >Multiple bruises. _

_ >Multiple Lacerations. _

_ >2 Cracked Ribs.  _

_ >Fractured ulna. _

Her heart rate rose as she read each line. Her eyes narrowed. Red colored her vision. Someone was going to die tonight. 

“Computer, find who did this.” Her voice shook with rage. As she waited, she started tending to the fallen woman. Her arm was put in a splint. Painkillers and antibiotics were administered. She was dabbing at the open cut on her face when her wristband beeped. 

_ >Culprit found with 99.9% certainty based on DNA evidence.  _

“Perfect.” Her eyes turned predatory. As she turned to leave, however, something grabbed her hand. 

“Please don’t go.” Fang Girl’s voice was small. Danger Zone had never heard her sound so fragile before. 

“He has to pay.” She knew it was a losing fight before she opened her mouth, but the words came out before she could stop them. 

“But not tonight, right?” 

“No,” Danger Zone allowed herself to be pulled back towards the bed by Fang Girl’s good hand. “Not tonight.” They sat in silence for several moments. Danger Zone fidgeted in her chair, her hand still holding the other woman’s. Her anger towards the animal that had done this was slowly but surely replaced by her worry for the woman in front of her. 

“Why did you come here?” she whispered when she couldn’t bear the silence anymore. But Fang Girl was already asleep. She gently placed Fang Girl’s hand on the bed before standing and leaving the room. 

Fang Girl awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar location.  _ How did I get here? _ The thought wasn’t even fully formed before the previous night came flooding back. She had been out for drinks with someone she considered a friend before… that’s where the memory stopped. She tried to sit up before her ribs made their presence known. That was where the attempt stopped. It couldn’t be all bad, though. She wasn’t restrained. She was covered in a soft blanket. Under her head was an equally soft pillow. Her ribs had been wrapped in a bandage. There was another over her right eye and another on her hip. Her left arm was in a splint. It hurt to move her fingers. 

She looked around the room finding Danger Zone sleeping in a chair next to the bed.  _ She’s kind of cute when she’s not trying to kill anyone. _ Next to the chair was half a closet’s worth of clothes.  _ Thatś weird, right?  _ She took in the rest of the room and decided it was probably Danger Zone’s base. Her waking up must have alerted the other woman, because she was now also awake. 

“Hi,” Fang Girl said cautiously.

“I brought you some clothes,” Danger Zone replied. 

“What?”

“Clothes.” She pointed at the pile at her feet. “Yours were a little, uh, destroyed? I wasn’t sure what your style was when you aren’t, you know,” she trailed off.

“In spandex and tights?” Fang Girl managed a small chuckle before wincing. “That hurt.” Whatever smile that had appeared on her face faded quickly. 

“Do you think you can get up?” Fang Girl studied Danger Zone’s face. She looked almost nervous.

“Not by myself.” 

“Then don’t. The clothes will wait. Are you hungry?”

“Starving. I don’t suppose you have any eggs in this lair of yours?”

“Of course. I’m a villain, not a monk.” She got up to make breakfast. 

“Uh, Danger Zone?” She stopped in the doorway. “Don’t poison my food, please.”

“If I wanted you dead, it would have happened already.” Fang Girl almost missed the last part. “And call me Rachel.”

Two plates of eggs over-easy with perfectly browned toast had Fang Girl thinking maybe this villain thing had its perks. Not that Danger Zo-, uh, Rachel, had never been a really evil villain. She fought for whatever she thought was an injustice that particular month. Sure. her plans tended to get people killed, but nobody Fang Girl ever mourned. She would rather have kept them alive and put them in prison, but she wasn’t too broken up about it. Making a mental note to talk to Rachel about that, Fang Girl made a decision. 

“Sarah,” she said. Rachel looked up at her.

“What?” she whispered.

“My name. It’s Sarah.”

“Sarah.” It was said almost as if she were trying it out. “It feels weird that you have a normal name too. Sarah. Sa-RAH. SA-rah?” The pronunciations got increasingly silly as she went on. 

“If I knew you were this much of a dork, I would have come here ages ago.” The smile on Rachel’s face disappeared. 

“Why did you? Come to me, I mean.”

“Where else could I go?” In that moment, Rachel was filled with the urge to hug Sarah and not let go. “Hospitals would have my name on record and there are plenty of villains who know what it is. Also, there’d be a whole thing with the police and I didn’t want to deal with it.” 

“Ok, that’s why you didn’t want to go to the hospital, but why here?” she said.  _ Why me? _ she didn’t. 

“Because you aren’t evil and I trust you enough to not kill me unless I’m killing someone else.”

“I’m literally a super villain!”

“Are you sure?” Sarah raised her good hand to count on her fingers. “You helped the homeless last month by placing them under your protection and killing a local drug lord. You stole from a bank to fund a children’s hospital. And you always held back when fighting me.”

“How on earth did you know that?”

“Because I’ve seen you punch through walls and I’ve been thrown through walls and I know which hurts more.” 

“And you knew that all this time and never said anything?”

“I didn’t want to ruin your image.” If she could have shrugged, she would have. 

“But I’m evil!” 

“So you claim, but you’ve helped the city’s only hero recover and not committed any crimes in the process. Also, you’ve had to stop yourself from hugging me three times since I got here because you’re a big softie on the inside.” Rachel crossed her arms and pouted. Sarah laughed at her and winced. “Now making someone with bruised ribs laugh is evil.” She started to chuckle at her own joke, causing herself to wince again. Rachel cracked a smile at that. 

_ I guess having a real friend wouldn’t be so bad _ , she thought.  _ Then I won’t have to hang out with Dr. Doom anymore. I might have to stop killing people after I kill the guy that did this though.  _ She did the mental equivalent of a shrug. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might expand this universe.


End file.
